Beautiful Mistakes
by xprettyinpinkxgorgeousinblackx
Summary: Someone's secret lifelong dream comes true. But, it all goes terribly wrong. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley walked into the mall, arms linked with her best friend, Paige. It was their day out and no one could ruin it. They could only make it better. And they did.

A young man comes up to them. He looks pretty decent looking. He has light brown curly skater-hair. His eyes are a gorgeous shade of green, lime in fact. He has a little stubble on his chin and along his jaw-line.

"Hello, ladies, I'm Ryan."

"Hi, I'm Paige and this is Ashley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Say, Ashley, would you be interested in modeling?"

"Modeling? Me?"

"Of course! You're gorgeous! The agency would love you!"

"You're an agent," Paige and Ash asked simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Here's my card." Ryan said, handing Ash a business card.

"Thanks," Ash replied.

"Call me!"

Ryan walks away to another store. Paige turns to Ash. They both shriek.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited for you!"

"Oh my god! This is awesome!"

"'Kay, Ash, that guy was hott. But, was he for real?"

"Totally!"

"You should, like, call him back and schedule a shoot."

"I think I might just do that… Do you mind if I don't go over your house tomorrow?"

"I totally don't mind."

"Thanks, Paige."

"No probs. Now, let's get shopping!"

They shop for a few hours. After 3 hours, they get exhausted. It's time to get home. Paige drives Ashley home. Ashley throws her bags in the living room and runs to the kitchen, where her mom is.

"Mom, you won't believe what happened today! Paige and I were shopping and all of a sudden this guy comes up to us and asks if I was interested in modeling! He even gave me his card and everything! Can you believe it," Ashley shouted, pulling out the business card. Her mom took it from her and examined it.

"Wow, Ashley, I always knew you were beautiful, but I never expected you to be discovered!"

"Thanks, mom. He told me that I should call and schedule an appointment."

"When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure, Ashley. Now go call that agent," Mrs. Kerwin said, handing Ash the business card.

"Okay!"

Ashley runs upstairs to her room. She flops down on her bed and calls the number on the business card.

"Hello, Mandell's Modeling Agency, Ryan Mandell speaking, how may I help you," asked a voice from the other end.

"Hi, Ryan, it's Ashley, from the mall."

"Ashley…? Oh, yes, Ashley! Calling to make an appointment?"

"Yes. Is tomorrow good?"

"Absolutely. How about 7ish?"

"In the morning?"

"No, silly! In the afternoon!"

"7 PM? Why so late?"

"I run errands and scout during the day and I don't finish until late."

"Oh. Okay. You had me scared for a second there!"

"Why would I want to scare you?"

"Beats me. Oh, well, I better get going. Bye!"

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Bye!"

Ashley hung up, confused. _Why did he say that? Maybe he hasn't had a lot of models coming for shoots lately. I'm probably his first in months. I feel bad for him, the poor guy_, Ashley thought.

I hope you loved it. I have a lot of really old fics from my better days. LOL! tell me if you'd like to see them. oh, and read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This part is in Ash's POV. oh, and to my one and only reviewer: basically, this "modeling agent" was scouting for new models and asked Ash if she would model. Get it? Okay, so, part 2!

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I picked up, groggy.

"Hello," I mumbled.

"Hey, Ash," shouted a voice from the other end I immediately recognized as Ellie's.

"Good morning, El. What's up?"

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's noon!"

"Well, I need my beauty sleep for the shoot tonight."

"The shoot?"

"Photo shoot. Yesterday when Paige and I were at the mall this guy gave me his business card and told me I should call if I was interested in modeling."

"Sounds like a fake. Real photographers would never do that."

"He was scouting for new models, El. His business probably isn't going too well and he probably needed some new faces."

"Just be careful, okay? When's your shoot?"

"I'm fine. It's at 7."

"In the afternoon? I wouldn't go if that's when he wants you to go!"

"He has errands to run during the day. He doesn't have any other time to see me."

"Like I said before, be careful."

"I will, I will! It's not like I'm irresponsible or anything!"

"I know, but sometimes you have to watch out. Well, have fun! Call me after the shoot, okay?"

"I most definitely will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hang up and go downstairs to the kitchen, where my mom is making lunch. She turns around and looks at me.

"Sleeping Beauty finally awakens," my mom says, prompting me to laugh, "Ash, um, Craig called and he wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this afternoon. I told him that you were busy."

"I'll call him."

I run upstairs to my room and immediately call Craig. He picks up after a few rings.

"Hey," Craig says, obviously not knowing who it was.

"Hey, Craig!"

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"My mom told me that you called…?"

"She told me you're busy. I understand."

"The shoot isn't until 7, so I'm free until then. What did you have in mind?"

"I just thought maybe you'd want to come over and chill. I'd understand if you didn't want to, after what happened over the summer. Wait- you have a photo shoot?"

"Yeah, at 7. Why?"

"He doesn't sound like a real photographer. 7 PM? I'd worry about this guy if I were you."

"God, Craig, can't you be happy for me for once?"

"I am, I just don't want to you to get hurt."

"I'll be over in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up.

There was something going on with Craig, I know it. He didn't even say I love you. Very uncharacteristic of him. Well, I might as well get changed.

"Mom, I'm going to Craig's house," I said as I ran downstairs.

"Why? After what happened?"

"Mom, don't worry about him. He's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. And I'm going over his house. Bye."

I run out the house and to his. I ring the doorbell and Craig answers without hesitation.

"You look great," was his greeting to me.

"And hello to you too," I replied sarcastically.

"Hi… do you want to come in?"

"Now, what could have given you that idea," I was still being sarcastic.

Something's up with him. I go into his living room and sit on the couch next to him.

"This brings back memories," I comment.

"Right. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Craig."

Craig puts in the movie as I watch him confused. Was there something wrong with him? Did something happen? Is he keeping a secret from me? I just can't help but worry.

"Craig?"

"What? Oh, the arm, yeah, sorry. I was just so used to doing it that it was kind of out of habit."

"No, not that. Craig, is something wrong?"

"Um… nope. I'm fine. Nope, I'm just dandy."

"Craig, tell me if something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Life's fine. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Did something happen?"

"No. Just the normal, average, day-to-day stuff."

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No… why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I don't know. You're just acting a little funnier than usual."

"Funny? Like funny, funny or crazy, funny?"

"… Crazy, funny…"

"Why would you think that? I'm cheery and happy and full of energy. Nothing funny there."

"Because… never mind. Let's just watch the movie."

Craig acted strange throughout the movie, laughing at the wrong times and crying when it wasn't sad. When the movie ended, he sat back smiling, as I was crying. What? It was a sad movie! I couldn't help myself! Okay, so Craig definitely had something going on. Was it something I did? Was it the breakup? Or was it…

"Craig, I'm worried about you," I finally blurted out.

"Why? What did I do? Was it something I said?"

"… Yes. You've been acting strange all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I told you before."

"Craig, tell me. Something's wrong. You're acting like you did when your father used to beat you. I know when something's up with you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, okay!"

"Craig, calm down! You know you can tell me anything! I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Why are you so nosey?"

"Because I love you."

"You- you love me?"

"Of course. You're like a brother to me."

"Oh," he said with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"You thought I meant… oh, no, Craig. I'm so sorry for leading you on or anything. I just want to be friends… like we used to. I miss that feeling, the feeling that someone is there for me that I can talk to without… commitment. You know what I mean?"

"I do but… that's not what I'm looking for."

"Craig! I thought you wanted to break up… Craig, why do you lie to me all the time? Do you do everything just to please me?"

"Of course! I always want to please you!"

"But, that's not what I want. I want you to do something you want to do!"

"I will."

And without hesitation, Craig kissed me. I pulled back, in shock.

"Craig… it's not that I don't like you, but, well, I broke up with you."

"Why?"

"I- oh my gosh, it's 6:30! I have to go," I say, looking at my watch.

"Ashley! You still need to tell me why you broke up with me!"

By the time I heard him, I was halfway out the door. I kind of regret not answering his question. I just feel so bad for him. Something bad happened to him, and it took a toll on him.

A/N: Wow, that was longer than I thought it was. Please review!


End file.
